A Moonless Night
by ranDom toasTer
Summary: Isumi has always been different from her sister, Orihime. But when she is confronted by Yoruichi, Isumi must go to Las Noches and get her sister out of there by all costs. What will she trade for her sister's safety?
1. The Beginning

**this is my first story i've uploaded on here...it's only chappie one, though, and i'll be typing up the other chappie this week and after that. enjoy!!**

* * *

A shadow. A dark reflection. Opposites. Where Orihime was the sun, Isumi was the moon.

All of these thoughts were racing through Isumi's unconscious mind when a loud screeching noise coming from her window woke her. She roused herself from bed and groggily walked over to her window. She went into a quick frenzy of violently rubbing her eyes at what she first saw. When she stopped and was fully awake, it was still there. On the other side of her window, there was a black cat frantically clawing the glass, as if pleading to Isumi to let it inside.

Isumi immediately reached for her window's latch, and then paused reluctantly. _This cat is way freaky._ _What the hell does it want? But I shouldn't be the one talking about freaky. Besides, if anything happens, I can just pull out my zanpaktou_, she thought turning and eying her katana that stood in the far left corner of her room, beside her bookshelf. She turned back towards the window, and, after a deep, breath, she opened the window. She followed the cat back to her bed and sat down.

"I would give you some food and an old sweater to sleep on, but considering what just happened, I wouldn't say that you're a normal cat," Isumi said, narrowing her abnormally amber eyes, staring at the black cat perched across from her.

The cat barked a laugh. "Well aren't you quite insightful. But you're right. I came here to tell you something, Inoue Isumi."

The girl's eyes widened. This cat was definantley was on to something. _Inoue Isumi?, _she thought, _I haven't heard that name since I was eight. What does this cat want from me?_

"I don't know what you're talking about; my name is Oshiro Umeki," Isumi said, trying to hide her shock.

"Of course you are," the cat replied, "You've also gone by Nakamura Saki and Kujyou Usagi. I would continue, but I'm here on urgent business."

"Before you tell me anything," Isumi said, " tell me who you are."

"Fine. My name is Yoruichi Shihoin. I'm here because your sister Inoue Orihime is in trouble."

Isumi's eyes widened. "Orihime's in trouble? What happened?"

"Due to most stories going around I can only tell you what I know. And what I know is that she's being held captive in Las Noches by Aizen Sosuke. Her nakama are already planning to go and rescue her. But you are the only one who has a chance of defeating Aizen. You must go to Las Noches and bring your sister back at all costs."

"But what can I do?" Isumi asked, "I'm just a regular human."

Yoruichi hissed. "That's a lie and you know it. You've had a hollow in you since you were born. The times when you would get really mad when you were younger? That was the hollow acting up, encouraging you to get angry. When you were eight the hollow finally released itself and you gained your zanpaktou. When you were ten, you fell out of a tree and broke your leg. All you did was focus your energy on your leg and you just got right back up and walked home. That was Shun Shun Rikka. Inoue Orihime can do the same thing. You don't have much time. You have to leave now."

Without a word, Isumi got up and grabbed her zanpaktou. Then, she asked, "How am I supposed to get into Las Noches? I don't even know where it is"

"I'll show you," Yoruichi said. "First you can get there by any _normal_ means of travel. You have to open up a portal."

"How do I do that?" Isumi pondered

"First you need to focus on something. Focusing on your sister would probably be best.. Try it."

Isumi closed her eyes and began thinking of Orihime. A plethora of childhood memories unlocked themselves from the deepes tpart of her mind and began playing themselves like a projection screen gone mad. And the next thing Isumi knew, she was falling.

* * *

**i just wanted to thank mikuzu (mer-chan) for editing this for me, so this chappie is dedicated to mikuzu!!**


	2. Caught

At first, the fall seemed only a short distance to the ground.. But apparently, the ground was much farther away than it seemed.

She fell about twenty feet before somersaulting and landing firmly on her feet. _Holy shit, how did I do that? The only exercise I have ever done was gym class before I started ditching. Oh well, this wasn't supposed to be normal anyway, _Isumi thought as she took in her surroundings. She seemed to be in a hallway or something similar. For some odd reason, being in Las Noches seemed to add a weight of grief and sadness onto her shoulders. She stood there in the middle of the hallway, deciding which way to go when something startled her. She listened closely, and heard a familiar rhythm: _tap tap tap tap_;the sound of multiple shoes walking down a hallway. But the sound didn't sound quite right, she listened more closely this time. There were sets of footsteps coming from _both _ends of the hallway. _Shit,_ Isumi thought,_ I'm damned either way I go. I know, I'll wait and see who comes around both of the corners. _Isumi stood there, preparing for the worst. The footsteps were drawing closer. She closed her eyes, prepared to run, but something stopped her.

"_Isumi-chan!" _a voiced called out with a mixture of shock and happiness.

Isumi's eyes popped open and she spun around. Standing before her was her sister, Orihime. She was not alone, however. She was accompanied by an extremely pale member of the Espada.

"Cero." Taken by surprise, Isumi thrust out her hands to protect her self. A golden beam of light shot out from her palms and negated the shot. Isumi turned and ran.

Even when she saw Grimmjow, she ran through him as if he was not a solid being. Even when she heard Grimmjow turn and run after her, she kept sprinting away.

"Hey woman!" Grimmjow yelled while trying to catch up to Isumi. "Get the hell back here or I'll kill you!"

Even hearing this, she till kept running. She turned her head to see if Grimmjow was still following her when she ran into something solid. She looked up and saw a long, smirking face looking down at her. Something that resembled a spoon surrounded his head.

"Oh, what's this?" the man purred. "A new toy, perhaps? And so pretty, too", he said while reaching down as if to stoke her face, but then clenched his long hand around her throat and lifted her off the ground.

"Grimmjow, I've caught the new toy. She's a little feisty. I like that", he said as both Isumi's hands grasped his wrists and her legs thrashed about.

"It's about time. This little bitch is fast. Here, give me one of her arms so we can get her to Aizen, Nnoitra", said Grimmjow.

Just as Isumi's eyes began to lose focus, Nnoitra dropped her to the floor and she landed in a spasm of coughs.

"You bastard!" Isumi screamed, "I swear, if I even see your face after I'm done with Aizen, I'll kick your ass!" she finished, glaring at Nnoitra.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra clasped Isumi's arms and dragged her to Aizen's meeting room. Grimmjow pushed open his door, and the three walked in.

"What's this?" Aizen asked, coming down from his throne.

"We found her in the hallway near the prisoner, Inoue's room. I think they may be affiliated", answered Grimmjow.

"Very well then", said Aizen. "Ulquiorra?" The pale Espada member stepped out fro the shadows. "Go and get your prisoner se that we may see what this one and

Orihime know about each other."

"Yes, Aizen-sama", Ulquiorra said as he left. The room was deathly silent for several minutes when Ulquiorra opened the meeting room's doors with his prisoner in tow.

"Isumi-chan!" Orihime shrieked and ran towards her sister.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra released their grasp on Isumi's arms and let Orihime envelope her sister in a bear hug.

"Ohmigod!" she squealed, "How did you even get here? You don't even have powers. I thought it was impossible for normal humans to come to Hueco Mundo! You must tell me!"

"Okay, fine", Isumi breathed. "I was sleeping and then there was this noise at my window. When I let the cat in, it started talking and told me about how you were kidnapped and that I was the one with the best chance of saving you. So, the cat told me how to open Garganuta and then I came here."

"_You_ opened up a Garganuta?!" Orihime parroted in an exclaimed tone. "But how? Only hollows and shinigami can open up a Garganuta. Even I can't do that!"

"It's a freakishly weird story. If you want details, go ask Yoruichi next time you see her", Isumi replied.

"My, my, my", chimed Aizen, "It seems that you two do know each other. Would you please enlighten myself and everyone else here as to why you came to Las Noches?" Aizen asked, looking pointedly at Isumi.

"Of course, Aizen", Isumi retorted.


	3. READ ME

Hello. As you may have noticed, this fanfiction hasn't been updated in quite some time. Sadly, this fic is on major hiatus and may be deleted and discontinued. There IS a lot more of it...just, you see, some difficulties have arisen. So, bear with me here. I have other fanfiction I want to upload that I won't screw up with.

Bye, for now.


End file.
